They're Not All the Same
by LoveBackwards
Summary: While waiting for Smellerbee and Longshot to return, Jet find interest in talking to a strange woman who is obviously Fire Nation. Just who has she and what has she to teach him? Ursa x Jet No Romance!


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

-

Jet sighed as he sat alone in the small Earth Kingdom city. Smellerbee was off with Longshot somewhere, so here he sat, at the small diner by himself. He glanced around at the unfamiliar faces every so often but soon grew tired of that, too.

There someone strange that caught his eye, though.

It was a woman. Clearly she was older than him, but still very young looking. She wore all Earth Kingdom clothes, even had dark brown hair, but her pale skin and golden eyes gave her away.

She was Fire Nation.

He felt his temper boil. What made her think she could stay here? At the same time, he got thrill. He wouldn't kill her, but maybe she had some information. He casually got up and walked over to her table.

"Excuse me Miss, would it be alright if I sit with you?" He smiled and she giggled a little.

"Aren't you a little young?" She asked kindly and he felt his face get hot.

"I just wanted to talk." He explained.

"Then you are welcome to join me." She gestured for him to sit across from her and he kindly took the offer.

"You don't look local…"

"Thank you, but I am not new here. I don't need a 'tour'." She smiled.

"Oh…ok…" He shrugged, figuring that would be a good enough excuse. "Where are you from?"

"An island far off from here." She answered and sipped her tea. "What is your name?"

"Jet." He answered sharply, already not liking that she was lying or hiding her homeland.

"I am Arisu." She shook his hand and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Jet is a rather odd name."

"I was born with it…no sense in changing what I'm already used to." He explained.

"Very true….changing your name….I'm sure it's awful." She frowned.

"Do you have a family?" He asked casually.

"No….I did….but that was a long time ago." He sat tears in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt. He reminded himself that it was this woman's nation that caused death to other families, like his own.

"What happened to them….if you don't mind me asking."

"I had to leave…it's a long story." She looked back up and half-heartedly smiled. He was unsure why and how a woman such as her would be so kind towards him. He hardly knew her.

"Oh…."

"What about you? Do you have parents?" She changed the subject.

"I did….but they died in a Fire Nation raid…" He fidgeted nervously a little.

"The war is tragic…" She sighed. "It's the most awful thing from my homeland…"

"So you are Fire Nation?" His brows knotted together.

"I once was…I'm not so sure now. I don't even think I want to be part of the destruction caused by the Fire Lord." She looked back to him and his eyes softened.

"But your nation is winning….why wouldn't you support it?" He asked skeptically.

"No, we are killing. Taking lives of the innocent. Azulon started the war to spread our fast growing technology and wealth….all we're actually doing is spreading hate and violence when it's unnecessary. No one nation should control all the others. It throws balance off." She reasoned.

"Wow…" He looked down, shameful he ever thought this kind-hearted woman to be a monster.

"And the only people of the Fire Nation people see are the ruthless soldiers or the ones proudly taking over land….not the ones like me who are against the war."

"There are others from there that don't like it?" He blinked.

"Yes…but Ozai listens to no one."

"You speak about him as if you were close to the bastard." He scoffed.

"Jet…can I confide in you?" She frowned.

"Sure." He smiled, growing comfortable around her.

"Ozai, the Fire Lord….he…" She leaned forward to whisper. "He was my husband…" Jet's eyes got wide and he felt his eyebrow twitch. "I was exiled four years ago…"

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"I know I hardly know you….but something just makes me trust you….instinct I guess." She shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"You're giving information like that to a stranger because of your instinct?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"There's another reason…"

"What?"

"You seem as though you've been misguided by the Fire Nation…not all of us are monsters." She explained.

"So you're…"

"I'm former Fire Lady Ursa…it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jet." She smiled.

"You married the man that plans to take over the world? You're too….kind."

"As many people of the Fire Nation are." She finished her tea.

"Right…"

"Well Jet…I'm afraid I have to go. As I said, it was nice to meet you." She waved.

"Likewise." He nodded.

"And keep our little secret…maybe one day we'll meet again."

"Maybe we will." He smiled. He watched her leave and kept his gaze on her.

"Jet!" Smellerbee waved as she and Longshot approached.

"Oh, hey." He turned around.

"You ok? You look so…..happy." She scrunched her nose and he shrugged and stood up.

"Fine."

"What'd you learn while we were gone?" She smirked.

"….that they aren't all the same." He smiled and walked ahead of them.

"…who?" Smellerbee looked up to Longshot and he just shrugged, just as confused.


End file.
